kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Recent Updates
__TOC__ Latest Update: 18th November, 2015, 20th&21st November 2015 Live Update Next Update: 8th December, 2015 Note: If KanColle can't be entered after an update, set the computer clock to UTC+09:00 (Osaka, Sapporo, Tokyo) timezone as well as emptying the browser & flash player cache - maybe even the cookies. If other plugins or IE-based browsers are utilized, try clearing the plugins' & IE's cache, respectively. Future Updates 8th December 11:00-17:00 * End of Fall 2015 Event ** Free scroll for players as an apology for problems that happened during the event * New voices ** Permanent voices for Takao, Atago, Agano, Noshiro, Yahagi, Sakawa, Musashi, Italia, *** Takao and Atago's new voices include new resupply and idle voices **** Their Kai forms will receive new marriage voices ** Christmas seasonal voices for I-8, I-19, Takao, Atago, Agano, Noshiro, Musashi, and more. * Christmas Seasonal Graphics ** For Tanikaze and etc. ** Those from last year will reappear * Winter Furniture * Multiple new scrolls * New Home Port BGM ** "Home Port on Christmas Eve" (聖夜の母港) ** Default BGM of certain new furniture ** Can also be requested at the jukebox TBA *KanColle's latest server is now full and registration is now suspended from opening, game staffs are now working on server expansion, which the game registration will be reopen once the expansion is completed. Other long term hints that are not from the official twitter Last Update Dec 3 Emergency Maintenance *Truk Server were under emergency maintenance in Dec 3 from the day's afternoon to 22:30 JST, which would undergo gradual reopening at the time till full reopen at 22:50 JST. *Truk Server boss weakening effect won't reset at Dec 4's 5am. *Event would be extended by 24 hours on all servers. 24th November 2015 Ranking Update * No new equipment 【十月作戦】 -------------------------------------------------------------- 聯合艦隊基幹艦隊(1～5位) ●試作艦偵 試製景雲(艦偵型) ●試作主砲 試製51cm連装砲 ●対潜装備 零式水中聴音機 ●新型水偵 瑞雲12型(六三四空) -------------------------------------------------------------- 主力艦隊第一群(6～20位) ●試作艦偵 試製景雲(艦偵型) ●対潜装備 零式水中聴音機 ●新型水偵 瑞雲12型(六三四空) -------------------------------------------------------------- 主力艦隊第二群(21～100位) ●試作艦偵 試製景雲(艦偵型) ●対潜装備 零式水中聴音機 ●新型水偵 瑞雲12型 -------------------------------------------------------------- 主力艦隊第三群(101～500位) ●試作艦偵 試製景雲(艦偵型) ●新型水偵 瑞雲12型 -------------------------------------------------------------- 21st November 2015 Live Update Fixes the problem of the remodelled training cruiser being unable to use the searchlight. 20th November 2015 Live Update * Fixes the improperly implemented mechanism that was intended to let Destroyers be effective against PT Imp Packs. 18th November 2015 * Fall 2015 Event ** Event name: Charge! Maritime Transport Operation! ** mid-size event, 3 Main Operation Map + 2 Extra Operation Map ** 4 New Kanmusu, including: *** New Training Cruiser, Kashima *** 2 New Destroyers, Arashi, Hagikaze *** New German Carrier, Graf Zeppelin ** 3 New Equipment, including: 10.5cm Twin Gun Mount, Fw 190T Kai, Bf 109T Kai ** New Mechanism: Transportation Load-Off for E2, E3, E5 ** New enemy: PT Imp Pack, Light Cruiser Princess, Submarine Princess, Destroyer Water Demon *** PT Imp Pack cannot be effectively fought against by larger ships such as battleships. Small ships, like destroyers, are effective against them. Larger ships such as battleships can use the secondary guns to help fight against them to a certain extent. ** The event will last around 2 weeks. ** Combined Fleet: ***; New type of combined fleet, transportation escort, appears in the event. ** Boss weakening/armor destroying mechanism will reset at JST 5am instead of 0am every day, and will not be reset on the last day. ** The main part of the event will be an transportation operation about the battles caused throughout the transport operation and transports carried out by combat ships to a circular, southern island. ** Ship locking confirmed for Medium/Hard Mode. ** Akizuki, Prinz Eugen, Roma, etc. obtainable in the event. ** New battle BGM *Training Cruiser boosts PvP experience gain even if it's not the flagship after this maintenance * Type 0 Reconnaissance Seaplane, Type 96 Fighter now gain ranks universally. Levelling speed for other planes are also reportedly changed. * Daihatsu Landing Craft, Type 0 Fighter Model 21, Type 0 Fighter Model 52's graphics are reportedly changed. * Multiple Kanmusus reportedly get their new (seasonal) line from this update, see Seasonal/Fall 2015 Event for detail. * There are reports that Ro-500's graphic is erroneously shown as Kashima's and Ooshio's text label after this update. Apparently, clearing the cache will help fix this. Archived updates Notes References Category:Updates